Harry Potter and the Dragons' Inner Battle
by StoryTeller Jenny
Summary: The new American girl Lana comes to Hogwarts bringing a horrid past and a new sensation into draco's.While being chased by a vampire, Lana helps the gang defeat Voldemort once and for all!


Chapter 1: Rough Beginning

Hermione held out the picture of the new American girl who was attending her last two years at Hogwarts, which she got in the mail along with her school papers and a note from Dumdledore asking her to befriend the new student and show her around. Hermione stood on her tipi-toes searching for the girl.

"Looking for us, Hermione?" asked Ron as both, Harry and himself, walked up to her.

"Actually," she began as she lowered herself to where her feet were flat on the ground, "I'm looking for Lana, the new exchange student from America."

"Oh, the one you told us about in your letters?" asked Harry.

"That's the one, but I can't find her. There are too many people." Hermione answered standing back up on her tipi-toes again looking for her.

"We'll help you," replied Harry. Ron just smiled, delighted to be of some help.

"Thanks, here's her picture." Hermione held out the picture for them to take without looking their way. Ron grabbed it first and took a good look at it then gave it to Harry and began looking. Harry stared at the picture and felt something was wrong just by looking at her. Her calm dark brown eyes seemed to be staring through him while her long brown wavy hair outlined her angelic features. He pushed the feeling aside and began looking as well.

"Is that her?" asked Ron. Hermione turned to him and looked to where he was pointing, "Yes, that's her!" she replied quite happy. She practically ran over to where the girl stood with Ron and Harry right after her.

Hermione came to a halt and said, "You must Lana, right?", just then Ron and Harry came up behind her and listened.

"Yes, are you Hermione?"

"Yes I am and these two are my friends," she said as she pointed to each of them.

"Hello," Lana greeted shyly.

"I'm Ron," he greeted by waving, a little pink in the cheeks.

"And I'm Harry."

"Well, we best be on our way. I'll help you with your stuff. Mines' already on the train." Hermione suggested. Lana just smiled at her kindness and thought this change would be good for once. Hermione led her to a wall and waited for the two boys to catch up as they got their trolleys.

"Why did you stop Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Lana has no clue what to do, so I was going to let you two show her," she answered.

"OH!" they both realized and began running towards the wall between Platform 9 and 10.

Lana just watched and held her breath thinking they were out of their minds and let a small gasp escape from her mouth as they disappeared through the wall.

"See? It's easy, just run between the Platforms 9 and 10 and you'll get to Platform 9 3/4."

"Ok!" she tried to smile but still a little shocked that no muggles noticed this bizarre occurrence.

"I'll go with you if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks," Lana smiled a real smile and began running towards the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 and made it through with ease. "Cool!" Lana exclaimed.

"About time Hermione, we were getting worried," Harry teased.

"Oh, haha," Hermione laughed. They dropped their luggage at the luggage cart where a man smiling graciously helped them. Hermione, Ron, and Harry led Lana around and introduced her to their many other friends. Lana had trouble keeping up with all the new faces and names but tried her best.

Finally, the whistle blew signaling they were about to depart. "Lana, you want to sit with us?" asked Hermione.

"Sure!" Lana felt accepted by them and liked it, they made her forget what she was running from and actually live a normal life as best as she could. She knew all about Harry, the boy who lived and his adventures, mainly from Dumbledore himself and felt she could relate to him in a way. She followed the trio onto the train and they found an empty compartment to themselves and sat down to talk.

"Have you heard about the new girl from America?" Draco heard a 6th year Hufflepuff asking her friend as they passed his compartment. Just as they got out of sight, his two bumbling friends, or goons, Crabbe and Goyle practically fell into the compartment. Draco raised an eyebrow asking himself how they could be so clumsy. Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle managed to settle in the seats across from Draco.

"Did you know about this new American girl?" Draco asked. He received a 'yes' from both boys.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Uhhhhh?" was the answer from both as they looked at each other.

"Never mind," Draco sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"We heard she was hanging around with Potter and his friends," Goyle chirped in. This sparked an interest in Draco, 'a perfect time to go and cause havoc in their lives,' he thought to himself as he smirked his o-so-famous Malfoy smirk. He lifted his head and said, "let us go meet this American and give her a proper introduction." He grinned as they walked out into the corridor and headed out in search of the 'Golden Trio' with his goons close behind.

"So what exactly is Hogwarts like?" Lana asked shyly.

"Well...its has a great history.." Hermione paused and shot a cold glare at Harry and Ron who both rolled their eyes. "It goes back for thousands of years."

"Hermione the train ride isn't long enough for a history lesson...plus...we don't even know the entire history of the school," Ron interrupted, "just give her the basic facts." So Hermione rolled her eyes and began giving Lana a short history lesson on the school:teachers to look out for, the 4 founding fathers, and Dumbledore. After she finished Ron introduced her to the wonderful world of the Hogwarts' houses and what they all mean. And finally, Harry began on Quidditch and how the Griffindor team dominates the field and how he was the seeker and all. Then, they all began the long talk about people they like and the people they didn't like.

"But out of all the people in the school you want to avoid," Harry began, "you want to avoid Draco Malf..." Suddenly the door to the compartment burst open and in stepped none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"Good evening everyone, Potter, Weasel, mudblood," he scans the room and his eyes land on Lana. He felt a jerk in his stomach, his mind went blank, and the wind was knocked out of him for a second. After a few seconds he regained his composure and replied, "a-and y-you must be the new American girl I'm hearing sooo much about... my name is Draco Malfoy," he swoops into a very low bow. Lana stands up and holds out her hand expecting him to shake it. He immediately grabs her hand and kisses it lightly, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uhhhh....hi....my name is Lana," Lana said looking around at the confused faces surrounding her.

"I'll be taking my leave now Potter, Weasel, mudblood, and Lana,"he gave one last bow to Lana and ran out of the room just in time to avoid the hex that Hermione shot at him.

"AARRGGHHH!!!! How can you be so polite to that ugly, snobby, arrogant little prat?!?!?!" Hermione screamed. Harry became so frightened of Hermione's outburst he curled up into a ball in the corner of the compartment.

"Well...he seemed nice and I like to get to know people before I judge them...and you never know, people change," she exclaimed.


End file.
